Secret
by Maybe Its Not A Myth
Summary: What would happen if Ursa the mother of Zuko and Azula had an affair with a greek god.Well she had a daughter who could bend fire and control water. Wanna see what's gonna happen? Well then read. Rated T just in case. Yeah the 1st chap is short, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Genevieve's POV

I woke up in a room with white walls and I was in a bed that was really comfortable. I was still wearing my old clothes (think of Katara's outfit but instead of Water Tribe colors its Fire nation colors) but they were kind of torn up and covered in mud. I quietly sighed and looked around the room. I saw two teenagers one who seemed a little older than me, he had jet black hair, green eyes that reminded me of the sea, his skin looked tanned, and he had an athletic build. The other guy looked about my age, He also had black hair and an athletic build but his eyes were solid black, and his skin was a pale olive color.

They both wore orange shirts that said 'CAMP HALF BLOOD' on them and jeans.

" Nico, who do you think her parent is?" the one with sea green eyes asked the one who was apparently Nico.

" I don't know, when I found her she was passed out. So I didn't get a good look at her," Nico answered. They both turned and looked at me, I didn't know what to do so I waved a bit.

" I see you're awake." I nodded.

" Well my names Percy Jackson," He smiled and pointed at Nico " and this is Nico Di Angelo" I nodded.

" Genevieve but call me GB, not to be rude but Where the La am I?" They gave confused glances at each other but decided to let it slide.

"You're at Camp Half Blood." Percy Answered.

"What?"

"Know those Greek stories?"

" No"

" Well they're, Wait what?"

" I don't know what Greek tales are."

" Didn't they teach you them in school?"

" Uh no." That's the last thing I said before I passed out again.

-Im not the best writer in the world as you can see. But please give me some advice on how to get better. I also have had this idea for some reason stuck in my head for weeks. So thanks for reading. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the great series of Avatar: The Last AirBender or The great books of Percy Jackson and the Olympians

GB's POV

When I woke up I was still in the same room, Nico and Percy were both still here. But what I saw kind of freaked me out, I saw a person with the upper body of a man and his lower half was all horse. I sat up and looked at all of them.

"Hello child my name is Chiron," The half-horse half man said kindly.

" H-Hello sir," I responded.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"15." After my age I saw Percy from the corner of my eye tense up a bit, I gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head.

"Do you know who your godly parent could be?"

" Godly parent?" What are these people talking about?

"Yes child, if you weren't a half-blood or also called Demigod meaning half mortal and half God you wouldn't have been able to get pass the borders," he explained. I sat there absolutely dumbfounded to what he was talking about. I'm guessing he saw my confused look.

"Percy, Nico could you please step out for a bit?" They both nodded and went outside.

Percy's POV

As we walked out of the infirmary I was fuming its only been a few months since after the war and the Gods have already broken their promise.

"Percy!" Nico yelled at me

"What?"

" If you don't stop pacing you're going to kill the grass and the Demeter cabin will be pissed" I sighed and sat down.

"Fine."

" What are you so annoyed about anyway?"

" Its just the Gods promised they'd claim all their children by age thirteen and have them come to camp. But GB's fifteen and not claimed."

"Yeah I guess."

GB's POV

Chiron told me everything that had to do with the Greek My- I mean stories and that they're real. My father in this case is a Greek god. I was shocked but also kind of sad at the fact that Zuko and Azula are my now Half-siblings since we didn't share the same dad. I know Azula went all evil but she was still family in a way.

I sighed and laid back looking up at the ceiling, I decided to keep my bending a secret. Since everything is so different here I don't know how they would react if they saw me bend fire and water. They'd probably think I'm some kind of freak.

I now also realize that I'm a long way from home, and I'm wondering how can I get back in time to help fight in the war.

-That's where I'm ending it but I need to explain GB's situation. Since her mother, Ursa, was married to Fire Lord Ozai when she had GB it made GB princess of the fire nation along with Azula and of course Zuko prince. But when Zuko was banished GB decided to go with him and uncle Iroh. And when Zuko tried to capture the avatar GB thought it was wrong so she ran away and joined the Gaang. She had been with the Gaang for now several months and when she disappeared and ended up at camp it had been two months away before Sozins comet arrived. But now she's stuck at camp trying to figure out how can she get back to fight in the war. She's also a fire bender and she can also bend something else but you'll find that out later on in the story. Thanks for Reading! Also if you can please give constructive criticism to help improve my writing thanks J


	3. Chapter 3

GB's POV

I got up from the bed feeling like I could take on a whole fire nation army by myself which would be pretty awesome. As I walked out I thanked some of the people in the infirmary who I learned were children of Apollo. God of healing, music, and more.

When I got outside I saw campers sword fighting it was really odd but heck everything's been really odd lately. I continued walking around until I ran into someone and fell.

" Ow," she said as she fell too. I noticed she had blonde hair that was put in a ponytail and she was wearing a shirt that had 'CAMP HALF BLOOD' written on it just like everyone else. She also had gray eyes that kind of reminded me of Aang.

" I'm really sorry are you alright?" I stood up & then helped her up.

"It's fine, just be glad I'm not Clarisse," She smiled " I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

" Nice to meet you I'm Genevieve but call me GB," I smiled back " Daughter of someone." We both laughed.

" So I'm guessing you're new?"

" Was it that oblivious?" I asked.

" No not really," I gave her a look.

" Okay yes it was." I laughed.

" Did you get a tour of camp yet?" She questioned.

" Nope," She nodded.

" Percy!" She yelled. Percy turned around and jogged over to us.

"Hey Wise Girl, hey GB," He said smiling and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. She blushed like crazy.

" Hey Seaweed Brain," She replied" It seems you know GB so can you show her around please? I would've but I have to teach Ancient Greek soon, so can you?"

" Sure"

"Okay thanks, See you guys later!" And with that she ran off.

" So where to?" I asked.

" Um have you moved into the Hermes Cabin yet?"

" No." He nodded.

" Come on then, lets get your stuff."

" I don't really have anything," All I had were my twin swords but I hid them somewhere.

" Well then I guess we can skip the moving in part," I laughed.

" How 'bout I show you the cabins then,"

"'Kay"

****TIME SKIP****

( You guys know what camp looks like so I don't feel like boring you guys)

The camp was amazing but it felt weird staying in one place for more than a day. Usually the Gaang and I would be fighting off fire nation soldiers while trying to get away.

I then followed Percy to an ordinary-looking cabin with brown paint and the symbol of a caduceus over the door. Two Males who looked like twins came out of the cabin.

"Connor! Travis!" Is it just me or is there a lot of yelling today?

"Percy!" They yelled at the same time and came over to us. I noticed that they had a mischievous playful glint in their eyes, they both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys"

" What brings you here? And who's this?" I couldn't really tell the difference between them so I think it was Travis who asked.

" This is GB she's new to camp," They both nodded

" Claimed or unclaimed?"

" Unclaimed," When Percy said unclaimed he sounded a bit irritated about it but I shrugged it off.

" Well alrighty then!" They both said. "Welcome to Cabin 11!"

" I gotta go so I'll see ya later at dinner!" Percy said and jogged away.

The rest of the day went pretty well, Connor and Travis reminded me of Sokka cause of all the jokes they said but the only difference was that their jokes were funny.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the beach that alright?" I asked.

"Sure just come back before dinner." I nodded and left.

Being a fire bender it was strange that I felt safe near the water since water is the opposite element of fire. I guess I'm just weird like that. I quietly sat near the water and meditated. Yup I meditate It's relaxing and it keeps me calm. I breathed in deeply and slowly breathed out, I repeated this for a bit until I heard something behind me. And out of habit I stood up and went into a bending stance.

"Whoa relax I'm not going to kill you," A familiar voice said. I sighed and relaxed while looking at where the voice came from.

"Nico?" I wondered and sat down

" The one and only" he answered while sitting next to me.

" what are you doing here?"

" I should be asking you the same thing, and the stance you took it wasn't a fighting stance. What was it?"

Crap I thought. Um what should I say.

" It was a stance my friend taught me," That was kind of true.

"Mhm" I could tell he didn't believe me but as long as he doesn't bring it up its all good. Soon an awkward feeling filled the air between both of us.

" So um who's your parent?" I asked.

" Hades."

" Really? That's cool, so do you have any powers or something." He looked a bit shocked but he hid his facial expression well.

" Yeah, I can summon the dead and shadow travel."

" What's shadow travel?"

" Its like I can travel through the shadows."

"That makes sense, Hey do you know what time it is?"

" Yeah its five minutes till dinner, why tired of me already?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

" No but I need to get back to the Hermes cabin. Nice talking to you." I then turned on my heel and ran to the Hermes cabin, with Nico on my mind.

I was thinking of maybe having a little Nico/ OC in this, what do you guys think? Should I?

Thanks for reading, and since school is starting soon I'll most likely only update on the weekends. Anyway review please. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender or Percy Jackson & the Olympians._

_Nico's POV_

_I watched her walk away and that's when I realized I finally got a good look at her. She had long mid-night black hair that went down to her mid-back, Her looks made it seem like she couldn't take an Ares camper in a fight, but her golden colored eyes told you otherwise. She looked like a secret waiting to be told. And in other words she seemed interesting. Now I'm really wondering who her parent could be. _

_I continued thinking about it until the sound of a conch horn interrupted my thoughts. I got up and ran to the dining pavilion and sat at the Hades table. As I began to eat I looked around and saw Percy who waved to me. I waved back a bit and continued eating._

_*****After Dinner*****_

_I walked around camp bored as a son of Hades could be. So I decided to go to the arena. _

_When I got there I saw Percy and Annabeth sword fighting then I saw GB sitting on the ground watching them. I smirked and walked silently behind her._

"_BOO!" I yelled. She screamed and turned around._

"_Nico! What the hell was that for?" She exclaimed. I couldn't even respond because I was laughing so hard. I didn't even notice Annabeth and Percy look at us trying not to laugh. GB glared at me and punched me in the arm._

"_Ow!" I rubbed my arm where she hit me._

"_HA, that's what you get for scaring the crap out of me." I started laughing again and she rolled her eyes. _

" _Hey Perce & Anna," She greeted as they walked over to us._

" _Hey," They said. I finally stopped laughing and said hi to them too._

_We all then pretty much just started talking about random stuff and just chillen until it was almost curfew._

"_Well I think e should get going, its almost curfew so I'll see ya guys tomorrow." We all nodded in agreement and all left to our cabins._

_******Yeah I know its kinda short sorry******_

_Well one said they wanted Nico/OC and another person said they didn't. So I'll just make it that they'll be just close friends. Sound good? _

_Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice (: _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

GB's POV

I laid in bed thinking of a way I could get home but all my ideas would make everyone suspicious. I sighed and looked at a clock it was around two am. I got up from the bunk and walked out the Hermes cabin while closing the door silently behind me.

I looked up at the night sky and I could see the stars and the moon shining brightly. I smiled a bit at the sight and walked to the woods. I went near a tree and climbed it. I saw my twin swords in their sheath and grabbed them. Gracefully and quietly I jumped down landing softly. Seeing they were untouched I put the strap on. Having my swords with me gave me comfort. I continued walking around the woods until I came upon a creek. I sat down and started humming the song uncle Iroh use to sing when I was younger.

_Leaves from the vineFalling so slowLike fragile tiny shellsDrifting in the foam...Little soldier boyCome marching homeBrave soldier boycomes marching home..._

I started thinking of ways to get home again and what came to mind was Iris Messaging. Earlier today Annabeth taught me how to Iris Message, maybe I could contact the gaang doing that. I'll try it tomorrow after sword fighting. I got up and ran to the Hermes cabin. I went in and onto my bunk falling asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

***Next Day***

I woke up to the beautiful sound of yelling.

"GB! GB! GB! Wake up!" A seven year old yelled into my ear. I woke up with my ears kind of hurting.

"Okay, relax Maybelle I'm awake. No need for yelling," I said.

"Sorry," She replied sheepishly. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"It's fine, now come on you don't want to miss breakfast right?"

"No! Lets go!" She yelled while dragging me to the dining pavilion.

When we got there I got my food and went in line with the rest of the campers waiting to offer my food. When it was my turn I threw some pancakes into the fire.

"To whoever my father could be please claim me," I quietly said and behind me I heard several gasps.

"W-what's going on?" I asked aloud.

"It is determined. Poseidon Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Genevieve, Daughter of the Sea God." My father claimed me and that was the only thing going through my head. But then all at once it hit me, everything I've been wondering finally made sense but it was too much at this moment. So I did the most stupid thing I could, I ran out of the Pavilion and to the beach.

I sat on the sand thinking. Poseidon's my father and Ursa's my mother. I felt a twinge of hurt remembering my mother, and how she was always there but then one day she disappeared. Azula seemed to know about it but said nothing till she was gone.

I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't see Percy come near me.

"GB?"

"Yeah?" I replied startled.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"How 'bout you?"

"What?"

"Well since Poseidon's my father that makes you my half-brother."

"Oh right" I laughed a bit.

"Seaweed Brain." He laughed.

"Hanging around Annabeth I see."

"Yup."

I comfortable silence then filled the air.

" GB, why'd you run out when you were claimed?" He asked, looking at me.

" It was just kind of overwhelming in a way."

" In what way?"

"A certain way." We laughed.

"Come on breakfasts probably over by now and we have to go to sword fighting." I nodded and we stood up.

"Thanks Perce."

"For what?"

"For checking on me." He smiled.

"No problem, anything for family right." I smiled a bit. If only he knew my mortal family.

"Yeah. Race you to the Arena!" I yelled and started running.

"No fair! You had a head start!" He shouted while running after me.

" Who said I was fair!" I laughed and we kept running until I got to the arena first.

"Ha! I win!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

After racing Percy took out his pen ,which I found out when you take the cap off it turned into a sword named riptide, and went in front of all the campers. I joined the rest of the campers and he showed us different ways of disarming your opponent.

After that he paired us up with different campers. I was paired up with of course Percy since I was new.

"Want any armor?"

"Nope, I'll be fine."

"Alright, ready?"

"As ready as I could be" He nodded and swung at me. I blocked his sword from hitting me, I then had my blade hit the base of Percy's and twisted causing him to forcefully drop his sword. And the tip of my sword an inch away from his chest.

"How'd I do?"

"That was good" He smiled but his eyes looked a bit distant.

"You okay?"

"Yeah you just reminded me of when I first started sword fighting." I nodded, and I could tell there was more to the subject but I decided to leave it alone.

When sword fighting was over I went to the creek where I went last night and sat near the water. I looked around making sure no one was around and I bended the water to become misty. And soon enough the suns rays hit the mist causing a rainbow, I threw in a drachma and watched as it disappeared into the mist.

"O Goddess please accept my offering. Aang, Ba Sing Se" Soon an image of a boy in air nomad clothing with an arrow on his head showed in the mist.

"Aang!" I yelled.

" Wha-!" He screamed and fell. I laughed. He got up and looked at me.

"GB! Where the La have you been? We've been looking all over for you! Were you captured? And how are you contacting me?"

"Relax. I ended up at this some sort of camp. I don't know where it is really and I'm contacting you through Iris Message." I explained most of what was going on to him.

" But how are you going to get back here before the war?" he wondered.

"That's what I'm wondering too. Um do you think you guys could get Appa to fly here in about two weeks?"

"I think so. Maybe we could ask around and find out where you are too." I nodded.

" I have to go before people get suspicious. I'll Iris message you in a week. Tell everyone there everything I told you and be safe." He nodded.

" Bye GB!" I then cut off the connection and sighed. Gods what am I gonna do. I shook my head and walked out of the woods not knowing that A certain son of Hades heard everything.

Dun Dun Dunnnnn.

Well thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys who are in the U.S are having a good Labor day weekend and those in other countries are having a good weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

GB's POV

Its been now almost a month since I came to camp. I made friends with most of the campers, also Nico and I became close friends but at first it was kind of weird.

Anyway for some reason Chiron cut all activities for today not like that's a bad thing, Its good to get a break. So after dinner I walked slowly to the woods thinking about my last conversation with the Gaang.

_**Flashback**_

_I iris messaged the Gaang exactly a week from last time and luckily this time they expected it. We talked about a plan about them coming to get me in three weeks from that day and I agreed. _

_I nodded, " Fine with me. Just stay low and quiet when you come here. I don't know what would happen if we're caught."_

" _Yeah, we will. Besides I am the plan guy!" Sokka exclaimed and I laughed._

" _Yeah and all of them worked too," Katara sarcastically remarked at her brothers comment. And with that they started bickering, Aang tried to get them to be quiet but quickly stopped trying knowing it wouldn't work. _

"_Guys I gotta go, nice talking to you! See you soon!" I said and cut the connection. _

_**Flashback Ends**_

I shook my head and laughed at the memory. It reminded me that today was the day I was leaving. I got attached to this camp, my friends, and my family. I thought about how great they were and how much I'm going to miss them. I sighed and closed my eyes, but suddenly I heard a yell.

"GB!" I turned around to see Nico running up to me.

"What?"

"Attack…..by….the….beach." He said in between pants. I nodded and started running for the beach.

"Great more running," He muttered and ran after me.

When we got there I abruptly stopped. I was shocked, and angry to see fire nation soldiers attacking the campers.

"GB! Come on!" He yelled at me bringing me back to reality. I got my twin swords out of their sheath and joined the others campers in fighting them. I tried as hard as I could not to fire bend even if I did it was barely noticeable. I fought through the crowd of campers and benders to the front. Knocking down every fire nation soldier to the ground.

Everything was going fine until I saw a familiar hair style with a pair of gold eyes. That's when I froze up and almost got burned if it weren't for Percy tackling me out of the way.

"You okay?" He asked as beads of perspiration slid down his face. I nodded and got up helping him up too. I thanked him and He nodded.

"I've never seen people like this before. Do you think their monsters?" He asked.

I shook my head " No but it would make everything easier if they were," I muttered.

He gave me an odd look but I ignored it and started fighting again. I saw Nico summon some skeleton armies and they fought like there was no tomorrow but he looked tired since using his powers drained him. I sprinted over to him and helped him.

We all kept fighting but I could tell we were getting weak. Plus I couldn't stand knowing that campers got hurt because of this. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and made my way to the front again coming face to face with the half-sister that I didn't want to ever see again.

*****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/*****

That was short but oh well. I've been having writers block all week so sorry if this isn't the best. I want to thank all the people who put this story on alert and reviewed. Every time I see someone review or put this on alert it always brings a smile to my face. So thank you again so much. How you guys have an awesome weekend!

-Its not a myth (Use to be Yumifan101)


End file.
